bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Dahlia Fist Nemia
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30145 |no = 841 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 26 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 4 |animation_attack = 118 |animation_idle = 75 |animation_move = 9 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 17, 21, 25, 29, 42, 47, 52, 57, 62 |normal_distribute = 13, 9, 9, 9, 20, 10, 10, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 42, 47, 52, 57, 62, 67, 72, 77, 82 |bb_distribute = 12, 6, 6, 6, 6, 16, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78 |sbb_distribute = 8, 5, 5, 5, 5, 12, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A boxer who studied martial arts at the Toltya Dojo. After a short, yet emotional reunion with her parents, Nemia set out to the battlefield in order to the repel the incoming grand-scale attacks by the God Army. Prepared to lay her life on the line, she tried to buy enough time for her people to escape, but Zeln suddenly appeared to save her from impending death. Seeing him in a totally different light than before, Nemia's emotions stirred and something changed within her heart. This emotional growth is what allowed Nemia to evolve into a new form. |summon = People can grow. He showed me that, so now I can move forward too. |fusion = It's like I've gained more power than ever before! What a strange feeling. |evolution = I think I finally understand who I really am. It's a bit embarrassing, but it feels good! | hp_base = 3871 |atk_base = 1403 |def_base = 894 |rec_base = 926 | hp_lord = 5554 |atk_lord = 2030 |def_lord = 1402 |rec_lord = 1402 | hp_anima = 6297 |rec_anima = 1204 |atk_breaker = 2228 |def_breaker = 1204 |atk_guardian = 1832 |def_guardian = 1600 |rec_guardian = 1303 |def_oracle = 1303 | hp_oracle = 5257 |rec_oracle = 1699 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 240 |def_bonus = 240 |rec_bonus = 420 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 27 |ls = War God's Revelation |lsdescription = 30% Atk boost for all Units & recovers HP each turn |lsnote = Heals (400~600 + 10% of target's Rec) HP |lstype = Attack/Recovery |bb = Empress Gazer |bbdescription = 14 combo Earth elemental attack on single enemy & probable Injury and Weakness effect |bbnote = 80% chance to inflict |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 15 |bbdc = 28 |bbmultiplier = 450 |sbb = Heavenly Fist: Godless |sbbdescription = 18 combo Earth elemental attack on single enemy & fills own BB gauge to max |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 36 |sbbmultiplier = 600 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 30144 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Elemental Heroes |addcatname = Nemia5 }}